CircleCity
(2000-2004) Vision (2012-2019) |first_aired = June 1, 2000 |last_aired = August 9, 2019 |image = My CircleCity Intro.png |caption = The current logo (2014-present) |first_run = Original Series June 10, 2000-August 27, 2004 Revived Series June 1, 2012-August 9, 2019 |directors = IAmBagel Destroyer334545 Invader Rob Tech |list_episodes = List of CircleCity episodes}} "Adulthood sucks. Adulthood sucks even more for Lloyd." -Tagline CircleCity™ is an American adult animated comedy series which first aired on June 1, 2000 on MTV. The show revolves around Lloyd Donovan, a recent college graduate who attempts to survive the woes of adulthood. It originally ended on August 27, 2004. Reruns aired on Nick@Nite until 2008, although episodes rated TV-MA were not allowed to air due to Nick@Nite's broadcasting rules. The series was revived on Vision on June 8, 2012, with reruns beginning to air on KM TV on July 3, 2012. In 2014, reruns started airing on Nicktoons 1000. Episodes are rated TV-PG, TV-14 and TV-MA, and a 14+ rating in Canada. Premise The show follows a 21-year-old circle named Lloyd Donovan, who has recently graduated from college and wants to live life to the fullest now that he's an adult. However, after getting forcibly kicked out of his home, he struggles to find a place to live, but ends up in the seemingly normal town of CircleCity, Pennsylvania. With nowhere else to go, Lloyd ends up moving into an apartment within the city, getting a alcoholic roommate named Derp. Lloyd thinks he's got life all figured out, but unlucky for him, both adulthood and the city itself have other plans for him. Characters Main *Lloyd: The main protagonist of the series, who is often serious and never acts idiotic in any way. He is somewhat rude to people and has a negative view on life. He is purple, which is not very common for a male circle. Voiced by Nolan North. *Derp: Lloyd's best friend, who is an alcoholic. He is often very nice and caring for people, but he has a short temper, especially when he's drunk. He often acts as a mentor to Lloyd, as Derp teaches him about the many struggles of being an adult. He is an olive-ish color. Voiced by . *Moe: A guy who owns a restaurant. He is very grumpy, and self-centered because of his restaurant's success. He idolizes criminals and often tries to do criminal acts, but they always backfire. He is yellow, and usually wears a chef hat or an orange hat with his name on it. Voiced by . *Madison: A friend of Lloyd. She often acts as the voice of reason whenever the gang do stupid things. She is often kind and friendly, however, she doesn't care about other people's opinions and only sets out to do what she thinks is right. She is pink, and has a brown dress. As of Season 5, she and Lloyd are currently in a relationship. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Fat Bob: Derp's brother, who is an infamous criminal. While he commits numerous crimes, he never truly gets punished for his actions and usually commits criminal acts on a daily basis. He is shown to be extremely rude and self-centered, but he does care about his brother. He is a sky blue/cyan color, bigger than the other circles, and slightly oval shaped, hence the name, "Fat 'Bob". Voiced by . *Dr. Hurt: The city's only doctor. He is a very professional doctor, but nobody will come to his clinic because of his name. Like Lloyd, he pessimistic in nature, but is also somewhat sadistic and vain. He is bright teal and usually wears a reflector. Even though they are sort of obsolete, he thinks it looks cool. Voiced by . Secondary Characters *Dustin: A psychotic and idiotic circle who is obsessed with Power Rangers. He acts very crazy and isn't very smart, and is also very stubborn, always wanting things to go his way. He is considered to be Fat Bob's partner in crime. He is killed off in the episode The Dumb Exploits of Dustin, but is later brought back to life in Alternate Timeline Fun Time. He is a dark sea blue color and just a tad bit bigger than most of the circles. Voiced by IAmBagel. *Jessica: Derp's "girlfriend", who is actually a mentally disabled murderer who escaped from prison and is in disguise. She often acts crazy and paranoid due to her past actions. Voiced by . *Herp: Derp's twin brother, who is the smartest man alive. Despite being the smartest man alive, he uses his knowledge for incredibly dumb things. Voiced by . *Ceilia: A friend of Derp's, who is acts very sweet and kind, but is actually a murderer. Voiced by . *Gunny McGun: Another prominent criminal in the city, who has a strong rivalry with Fat Bob. He is the head of the city's most dangerous drug gang, and seeks to eventually destroy the city from the inside by increasing crime. He is often considered to be even more sadistic and cynical than Fat Bob himself. Voiced by . *Racist Dan: Madison's old boyfriend, who is extremely racist. He is often making conspiracies and hoaxes. He is very hyperactive and immature. Recurring Characters *Mayor Royam: The city's mayor, who is often the antagonist in various episodes. He is very power hungry and believes that the city's criminal activity helps improve their economy and political status. Voiced by *Blink and Andy: Two annoying turtles bent on world domination. Blink is the self-proclaimed "leader" of the two, who always calm and almost never listens to people. Andy is basically the opposite of that, as he is very random and hyperactive. Blink is voiced by IAmBagel, and Andy is voiced by . *Circle God: The self-proclaimed creator of everything, who is a giant nerd who "controls" everyone's decisions with a computer. In reality, he is a delusional, lonely person who claims himself to be God to get attention. Voiced by TBA *The Crafty Gentleman: Derp's alter-ego, who takes over Derp's mind whenever Derp goes to Las Vegas. He is professional poker player, who sadistically manipulates people into letting him win games. *Donald Trump: The current President of the United States as of The Great Wall of Trump. Trump is extremely aggressive and downright dangerous, often enforcing his political views on others and generally being an annoyance. However, it is implied that Trump has more sinister intentions, which was later revealed in the theatrical film. Voiced by Son of Hat Minor Characters *Osama Bin Laden: Osama Bin laden is a notorious terrorist, who is most famous for being the mastermind behind the 9/11 attacks. After he died in 2011, he became a zombie and briefly became President. He is currently on the streets, dealing to hopefully get himself out of the mess he is currently in. Voiced by Destroyer334545 *Johnny McDong: A weird and downright creepy mascot for a phone company from the 80's, whom Derp often has strange, vivid nightmares about. Film During the show's third season, Paramount Pictures, whose parent company Viacom owned MTV (the channel CircleCity was airing on), began negotiating with the show's creators and writing staff on making a theatrical film based on the series. They eventually went into an agreement and Paramount greenlit the film. Production on the film began in Spring 2003, with the film being titled ''CircleCity Worldwide, and Paramount later scheduling the film for an April 2005 release. However, when MTV abruptly canceled the series in October 2003, the crew was forced to scrap the film. In 2011, when news broke out about CircleCity being revived on Vision, IAmBagel quietly announced that the film "could still happen, but we'd need a distributor, and the guys over at Vision handle all that stuff". In early 2014, it was announced that the film was officially greenlight, with Warner Bros. distributing the film. The film, now retitled CircleCity: City Vs. World was then given a release date of June 3, 2016. Reception CircleCity has received generally positive reviews from television critics, with praise going towards relateable situations and morals, the characters, and humor. It is generally regarded as a cult-classic. This, however, was not the case during the show's first season, which received mostly mixed reviews. Critics commonly complained that they thought the series was too much like South Park and believed that the show was attempting to cash in on South Park's success. During the second season, the writers intentionally made the show less raunchy and shocking in an attempt to give the show it's own "identity". The series currently holds a 8.3 on the IMdB, along with a 8.7 on TV.com. Unlike most series, CircleCity's revival episodes are regarded as equal or better than the originals. Episodes of the series on IMdB range from 5.9 to 9.1, usually settling in at the 8.0 range Controversy Certain episodes of CircleCity has dealt with controversy amongst viewers, usually due to the episode's subject matter, a certain joke, or another mishap. "Osamacare" controversy The Season 6 episode entitled "Osamacare" is probably the most controversial episode of the show to date, with certain groups of people criticizing the episode for "showcasing the 9/11 attacks and Osama Bin Laden in a humorous fashion". The episode itself followed Osama Bin Laden rising from the dead and challenging U.S. President Barack Obama to a "Decision 2013", in which he bends all the rules of the U.S. Constitution and ends up being elected as President of the United States. The episode contained several references to the 9/11 attacks, with some of them being played for humor, which is where most of the controversy was targeted at. The Parents Television Council gave the episode a scathing review, mostly targeting the episode's portrayal of Osama Bin Laden. "Welcome to Kanye World" Controversy = '''"Transgenderformers" Controversy The season 9 episode, Transgenderformers, has garnered a very negative reputation to the social justice community on Tumblr. The episode was a parody of the 2007 film Transformers, portraying 2 robot sides, the "Autobigenders" (Parody of the "Autobots" from Transformers) and the "Decisticons" (Parody of the "Decepticons" from Transformers), The episode painted the Social Justice internet community in a very negative light. The outcry from the community was all throughout Tumblr and the creators Tumblr page was filled with death threats from Social Justice Warriors. The episode also appeared on TheMysteriousMrEnter's "Animated Atrocites" series right after "Spacey Night/Adventure" made it on his Admirable Animations. TBA Broadcasting Cast * as Lloyd * as Derp * as Madison * as Fat Bob * as Dr. Hurt * as Moe *IAmBagel as Dustin and Blink * as Jessica * as Herp * as Gunny McGun * as Mayor Royam * as Celia * as Andy *Son of Hat as Donald Trump *Destroyer334545 as Osama Bin Laden Trivia *MTV cancelled CircleCity in 2003 due to the channel wanting to shift their main demographic *On January 18, 2011, it was announced CircleCity would air on Vision in June 2012 as a revived series. *Season One originally had a running gag: After the episode ends, the screen cuts to a black screen reading "Next time on CircleCity" with the following clips having nothing to do with next week's episode. This gag was cut after Season one ended due to time restrictions. *While the series had many episodes rated TV-PG before it's cancellation, episodes made during the revival rarely carry this rating, with most episodes now being rated TV-14 or TV-MA